Over-current protection circuits for DC-DC power converters provide the desirable function of protecting the DC-DC power converter from internal or external component failure, and to prevent excessive heating in those failed components. Advantages of these circuits include increased functionality and efficiency in protecting the components. As an example, conventional over-current protection circuits may sense current from a DC-DC converter against a reference current. If the sensed current exceeds the reference current, the over-current protection circuit may limit the current of the DC-DC converter. Conventional over-current current protection circuits for DC-DC converters, however, often cause the DC-DC converter to suffer from instability (e.g., through sub-harmonic oscillations)—particularly at duty cycles higher than 50% during the peak current protection mode.